User talk:IndieNerd/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Beard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sixfive! (Talk) 14:13, December 8, 2012 :Thanks. I wonder how I missed my user talk being changed, it seems MediaWiki didn't give me a new message notification... — INDIENERD (TALK) 19:43, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Templates Great job on those templates. Dgfv (talk) 21:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. — INDIENERD (TALK) 22:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) IndieNerd, you are now an admin. You have shown to be a major contributor to this community. This should allow you to do everything you need to clean up the pages, merge, delete, redirect, and so forth. Thanks for helping me out. (please don't give away the farm by just handing out admin priviledges. Let's keep this a tight small group, and grow as needed, Thanks) Sixfive! (talk) 22:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, I'll be sure to be responsible. — INDIENERD (TALK) 22:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Articles (Front page links) The problem with changing those front page links to article links instead of category links, is that not only do we not have duplicate links on the front page (the tiles link to articles) but the content pages now do not link into all of the content on the wiki via categories. How about this third bar I just added that links to some of the important categories? Dgfv (talk) 19:51, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :That seems reasonable until we have a nice way in the main articles. I realize they kind of suck with layout at the moment, but it's a ton of work to overhaul them all. — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Krampus video There is a bad tutorial video that keeps being added by [[User:Dgfv |Dgfv ]]. The video is only 12 seconds and just shows a user hit Krampus a few times. It doesn't show Krampus spawn, attack, break chests, or even do anything besides run in a corner. The commentary in the video is "Yes Yes Yes Yes. Charcoal, Monster meat?" which shows the person who made it wasn't even making a tutorial and just cropped his first time seeing Krampus. M0xxy (talk) 20:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : What the video adds, in my opinion, is that Krampus has similar pathing to the Gobbler. He can be corralled against trees, the coast, etc. It's not bad content, in my opinion. It might need to be placed elsewhere on the wiki. Dgfv (talk) 20:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : It doesn't even show his pathfinding. He runs in a straight line for a second. Every AI gets stuck on the coast so it doesn't show anything different. M0xxy (talk) 20:45, December 12, 2012 (UTC) You know what, I don't even give two shits anymore. I post useful content onto the wiki on many pages with videos showing things which people wanted others to research so they can write about it. Meanwhile, M0xxy is going around hating on other pages and editing others posts because, he isnt helpful, he is a stupid prick who thinks he is better than others. From this point onwards I refuse to post useful videos, nicely correct dislexic retards grammar, or risk my Let's Play to find information about Hell Hounds and Fire Hound spawn rates, and also refuse to post my Krampus spawn rate findings or other Krampus videos which show me obtaining his sack for my own personal use, unless M0xxy is banned from this forum for abuse towards others. -Tallowed Woah... woah... where did this come from? All I want is that one video down. Come on, it just really isn't a tutorial. M0xxy (talk) 21:35, December 12, 2012 (UTC) It does look just like other AIs "pathfinding". So, if anything, this should belong in the Mobs or Monsters article in a section about (bad) AI. I agree that this is not very specific to Krampus, though it is currently the only video of Krampus. But it certainly is no tutorial or meaningful explanation to anyone who hasn't already played the game. So an improved version would be warranted. Tallowed, I understand your frustration, but please avoid hostility and name-calling. — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:45, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Great... all he did was add a second video to the same page instead of removing the first. M0xxy (talk) 05:00, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Yeah, id like to know if theres something you can do about an anonymous poster if they completely troll a page and what not? Else, i cant imagine how hard it must be to control a web page like this where anyone can change anything at any time http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Beefalo?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=10913 I fixed the page. ^ Dark-Auras http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Beefalo?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=10926 : Culprits: 67.163.73.246 & 24.1.242.103 Dgfv (talk) 03:09, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked both for disruptive editing over multiple pages. — INDIENERD (TALK) 09:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Redirecting Stone I'm assuming you need to be an Admin to delete pages. There is a page for Stone which I think should be deleted or forwarded to the Rocks page. Not sure if I'm able (or how) to do that myself. Zwyke (talk) 00:08, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :You can redirect (forward) any page by placing "#REDIRECT Rocks" on it, where Rocks is your target article. — INDIENERD (TALK) 10:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Heya, I was wondering if you'd share your knowledge about extracting the images from .tex files with us, mere mortals? :3 Cyde042 (talk) 18:15, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Extracting packed textures from game files. :) Similar to https://github.com/iRzilla/dont-starve-tools, except I can do it for inventory images with mipmaps and the like. These aren't really publicly available otherwise. I'm gonna upload the rest at some point, it takes quite a bit of time. I don't think I'll just post them on the net though, because using them here is (somewhat) fair use, but elsewhere would basically be pirating game's images. — INDIENERD (TALK) 18:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Grass/Filler image When you upload the new grass.png, can you make a duplicate file named filler.png for the Crock Pot section? SanguineVisions (talk) 10:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : Can't we just replace File:FillerAnimation.png with the File:Cut Grass.png version in Crock Pot or do you need it for other purposed? — INDIENERD (TALK) 10:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Replacing it would work fine, thanks. :: SanguineVisions (talk) 10:30, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::P.S. I know there are a bunch of files/icons that I haven't upgraded, because they are named funny and not in the main articles, like File:FillerAnimation.png above. I will try and replace/fix them all once I've uploaded all the icons, when I can see clearly which ones need to be. — INDIENERD (TALK) 10:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Feather Hat perk About the Feather Hat wiki page, it is confirmed that it attracts more birds: http://forums.kleientertainment.com/showthread.php?1780-Nov-27-Preview Look on the football helmet part. - Buzzy147 :I see, thanks. — INDIENERD (TALK) 19:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Being Admin Hey, I was just wondering on the procedure of becoming an admin. I would like to apply to become one, as I feel i have and will continue to contribute to many articles on the wiki, and even created new ones. Any help will be greatly appreciated. Foshizzly (talk) 15:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Foshizzly :You'll have to ask that User:Sixfive!; as far as I know, there's no formal procedure. But a higher number of value edits is probably needed. I guess understanding of MediaWiki software would be somewhat needed, like markup, template work, copyright and licensing, protection, blocking, etc. Most of the useful contributions to Wiki don't really need the admin flag, it's mostly for procedural work and fixing messes. — INDIENERD (TALK) 16:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the help. I'll be sure to talk to the Founder. Thanks again.Foshizzly (talk) 14:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Foshizzly Tools Hi, been away for a while. Tools is a little tricky because its both a category for tools and a crafting Category ingame. But if its causing issues Ill be fine with whatever you do, and most likely have done. :P Naowut :Don't they basically talk about the same things though? There are no tools not in Tools tab and nothing in Tools tab that is not a tool. — INDIENERD (TALK) 19:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Your new cooking article Hey man, i see you are currently working on new cooking article. What i wanted to say, is a suggestion that you could make it much shorter and easier to explore different recipes if you just put the data you have added, into the form of a table. The first column would be the graphics of ingredients you made. The upper row would be the cooking recipes. Then you could just make for example big X in the cell corresponding to required ingredient, and small "v" in the cells of secondary ingredients. Then it would be enough to just write, that you must have 1 or more required ingredient, and the rest is optional addition to hunger value. For more visual appeal, the column with ingredients could be segregated according to meat/vegetable and rows corresponding to them would be highlighted light green and light red correspondignly. It is just a suggestion, your idea is not bad too. I like the custom made graphics for foods. -Maniaks :It's not as quite simple as that, a table will be either missing some details or need special notes. And if devs actually make a more complex requirement for something, it will become an even huger mess. I thought about doing a single table, but decided against. :For example, some recipes require certain specific things, but others only one items from a common group. For example, Fish Tacos require Corn, but Corn is a generic Vegetable and can be used for Pierogi. That means there needs to be both Corn and Vegetable columns, but how do you tell that Corn and Vegetable are not both required, but just one of them. Plus, some items are used once, making some columns basically empty. Plus, some items need additional notes and explanations. Plus some re Meats in different amounts and not all meats are equal. There is also an "Egg" item in code (but not in game) and if they implement that, they will mess up all Egg recipes, as Tallbird Egg and Egg have different "weights". :I'll make a separate article at some points which will have ALL recipes listed for convenience. :P.S. You should sign the posts using ~~~~. — INDIENERD (TALK) 11:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Screen bug Helloo.. I only had one question, my screen randomly turned so the map and everything is weird. How do I turn it back :x Linnykins (talk) 16:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC)Linnykins :Hi. I cannot really help you with in-game problems like that, this is just an unofficial Wiki. If I had to guess, you pressed one of you video driver software's keyboard shortcuts for changing the screen orientation. Anyway, if you believe it's an issue with the game, you should go to official forums http://forums.kleientertainment.com/forum.php. — INDIENERD (TALK) 16:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Dress Pages Some of the Dress pages are very poor. I have been making an effort to improve some (Top Hat, Beefalo Hat). I just feel that the jokey style of the pages is very unlike a professional wiki. I can carry on updating the pages, but my wiki editing understanding is very low. ArcticFox789 (talk) 23:21, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ArcticFox789 :Oh, I know there are tons of pages that are pretty poor. I'll take a look when I can. — INDIENERD (TALK) 08:57, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Tallbird damage Why did you remove my edits? --Eddie10089 (talk) 09:10, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Because it doesn't take two hits to kill Wolfgang. — INDIENERD (TALK) 09:12, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::But then I could edit it to say it takes more hits.--Eddie10089 (talk) 09:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::But that's a reason why we don't include character-specific information that isn't essential, or every article about damage would need a sidenote for Wolfgang (and not to mention in case new characters have different values). Besides, what about damage mitigation when wearing armor, which is what's really useful? :::That said, I have an idea for including this info automatically in the infobox along the damage value... — INDIENERD (TALK) 09:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry just trying to help. --Eddie10089 (talk) 09:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::No worries. And I should've explained myself better, I just end up editing so many pages a day, I don't always leave a proper explanation and sometimes it's not obvious why I do something... — INDIENERD (TALK) 09:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you recommend an article for me to help in? --Eddie10089 (talk) 10:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Any article using second-person pronoun "you"/"your", instead of "player" or singular "they" outside of Tips/Strategy sections. I guess clothing articles need help. — INDIENERD (TALK) 11:05, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Manure... page Edited the Manure page to remove references to you/your as well as resolving spelling mistakes. LordRGL (talk) 18:55, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Appreciated. — INDIENERD (TALK) 18:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Similarly removed you/your from Hounds page.LordRGL (talk) 19:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. You can remove the template yourself from the top of the page if you fix the issue. — INDIENERD (TALK) 20:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know that as I'm new to the whole editing side of Wiki's. Will do in future though. Many thanksLordRGL (talk) 13:39, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Blog Hey Indienerd can u please say people to go check out my blog to please i would love if u could do it Dimbole (talk) 21:57, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you are asking of me. Wikia isn't a blog service and I don't advertise blogs. And your two blog posts are basically the same with no content. We have articles and article comment section for questions. — INDIENERD (TALK) 22:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, dude. Just wanted to say you're doing a great job around here. This wikia certainly helped me when I first started out. If there's anything I can do to help let me now. :) Farm Plots on Bridges One thing I would like to know. Can farm plots be placed on bridges? Leave an answer on my talk page. Thanks! -05:08, December 30, 2012‎ Ocguy1492 Characters centered I tried out center alignment on the Unimplemented Characters page, to fit with the regular Characters page. It looks good to me, but i couldn't get the Woodrow link to move over. :/TheHomeChicken (talk) 14:09, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't really say it looks that much better. Centering things is a fairly informal style. Here it only works because there's a 3-5-3 symmetry going on. And regular Characters page isn't centered, it's just one row that fills the page width. Anyway, fixed the Woodrow row. — INDIENERD (TALK) 14:35, December 31, 2012 (UTC)